


El significado de importar.

by Kookooflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Cachorro Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian es un cachorro orgulloso, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd es una gran madre, Lenguaje Vulgar, Omega Jason Todd, Omegaverse, esto es lo que soy, influencia del pozo de Lázaro, me encanta hacer que mis niños se unan por algo banal, menciono a muchos personajes perdón, mención de Artemis de Bana-Mighdall, mención de Bizarro, mención de Bruce Wayne, mención de Dick Grayson, mención de Kon-El | Conner Kent, mención de Koriand'r, mención de Ra's al Ghul, mención de Roy Harper, mención de Talía al Ghul, mención de lactancia masculina, no miento cuando digo que me cuesta reconocerlo, no soy buena escribiendo angustia así que nunca se si escribí angustia o no, no sé si esto llega a ser triste, nuevamente estoy sin dormir así que me disculpo si una falta ortográfica se me patinó, porque Jason, puede que Jason haya sido un poco perra al principio, relación omega/cachorro, tampoco si es fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookooflower/pseuds/Kookooflower
Summary: Cuando llegó a su paradero, no se encontró con un ladrón de poca monta que pasó frente a una casa bonita y decidió que era la indicada para robar, o un tipo jodido hasta los dientes que había descubierto el escondite de Red Hood y creyó que tenía una oportunidad de tumbarlo en su propio territorio. No, fue todo lo contrario. Al llegar a la sala de estar y levantar su arma directo al intruso, se encontró con brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas que le observaban rígidos a un lado de la ventana.Ojos verdes que le trasmitían un dolor indescriptible y una traición que podía palpar en su aroma de cachorro abandonado y dañado.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	El significado de importar.

Tener una noche para sí mismo era algo imposible en una ciudad como Gotham. Jason debería aceptarlo de una vez por todas. Pero nadie se iba a morir (esperaba) si no salía a patrullar por una vez en dos años y él en verdad quería tanto, demasiado, un tiempo con solo su persona como compañía, una buena copa de helado tramontana y uno o dos libros, mientras se desparramaba en la comodidad de su nido, sin ningún murciélago o pícaro que lo molestara.

Hacía poco había terminado su celo de esa temporada y ya estaba tranquilo y saciado para regresar a su rutina de todas las noches. Red Hood se ausentó más de lo requerido, eso debía aceptarlo. Sin embargo, la actividad criminal en Park Row no se disparó como loca por no haber sacado a pasear su casco rojo. Así que sería lo suficientemente egoísta para darse un día de franco extra y disfrutar de una libertad y soledad que solo su celo podría ofrecerle.

Si algo malo pasaba, los murciélagos o las chicas que trabajaban en las esquinas le anunciarían tan pronto como sea necesario.

Ahora solo se centraría en él y solo él.

Había tenido unos meses de mierda que estresó a su omega más de lo que podía soportar con normalidad, y, con todo lo que pasó en su vida, tenía experiencia con la presión y vivir al límite. No obstante, últimamente las cosas comenzaron a flaquear un poco y hacía que sus sentidos estuviesen a flor de piel.

Nuevos corredores decidieron que Crimen Alley era un buen sitio donde dar riendas sueltas a sus asuntos. Cada día un alfa con cabeza de nudo creía que podría pisar su territorio, intimidar a los omegas de compañía, obligar a los cachorros a trabajar para ellos por una miseria e imponer miedo a las personas que intentaban vivir humildemente como podían. También Artemis y Bizarro decidieron tener una misión en conjunto cuando su celo comenzó a explotar antes de tiempo, bajo la excusa de darle su espacio, y desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Y ahora que ya terminó, se sentía solo y abandonado, y quería su maldita manada de nuevo a su lado.

Así que sí, demándenlo por querer un momento para sí mismo y su primera edición de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Era lo que era y era lo que sería siempre. Necesitaba un momento para que su omega se reorganizara y su fiera interior se acostumbrara al día a día de una vida sin celo y entendiera que podía tener un momento en verdadera paz, incluso si el mundo se iba a la mierda. 

Sin mencionar que tenía a los murciélagos colgando de su garganta más que nunca rastreando sus recorridos o interfiriendo sus micrófonos y comunicaciones como si les debiera una mierda, y no podía dar dos pasos sin tener a uno de ellos oliendo su trasero, orillándolo a refugiarse en la única casa (que realmente se podía llamar una casa, con dos pisos y un gran patio) la cual ninguno de ellos conocía y donde había formado un verdadero nido en el cual refugiarse y tenía el aroma de quienes más le importaban protegiéndolo en sus momentos más importantes; camisetas con el aroma de omega de Roy y el de alfa de Artemis, un par de pantaloncillos provenientes de Kori, el enorme sweater de Bizarro que estaba usando en ese momento, y (no pregunten cómo porque ni él sabía cómo se lo dio) una chaqueta de cuero perteneciente al amigo clon de Tim, no tenía excusa para eso, solo sabía que le había gustado el aroma a lavanda y frutos rojos y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba buscando un lugar en su nido para poner la prenda.

Pero su reliquia más importante, aquella que ningún ojo curioso llegó a descubrir, con suave telar verde y bordado en oro real, era el extremo rasgado de, lo que según él era, una bufanda que estaba perfectamente doblada bajo su almohada de embarazadas. No estaba embarazado, pero era cómoda y le daba un confort único que solo las mejores y carísimas mantas podían ofrecerle, además, después de tantos años, ayudaba a conservar el suave aroma de café, miel y leche que tanto caracterizó a su ca-

No, no, _no_ .

 _No pienses en eso, Jason,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Vuelve a los brazos del perfecto Señor Darcy_ , fue insistente en esa auto-orden, dejando la copa de tramontana a un lado de su nido (no quería mancharlo) y se aferró a los párrafos y diálogos que conocía de memoria para no pensar en los fantasmas del pasado que continuaban persiguiéndolo en el presente.

Un fantasma de cinco pies de altura, con una actitud de mierda y que lo odiaba con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a Richard. Y no quería pensar en eso porque _dolía_ y porque ya no era digno de tener alguna reacción al respecto.

Una vez que llegó allí, dejó de ser suyo para siempre.

_Nunca lo fue._

Una voz apuñaló desde el fondo de su mente.

**_Y nunca lo será._ **

Ya basta.

Cerró el libro con una fuerza que jamás en su sano juicio utilizaría con uno de sus libros en primera edición que cuidaba con su vida. Su mente maligna no iba a dejarlo tranquilo y la soledad de la casa no estaba ayudando. Necesitaba algo con qué entretenerse ahora mismo si no quería terminar jugando a la ruleta rusa con una de sus armas, y realmente no quería hacerlo porque costaba demasiado limpiar los sesos de su nido y había tardado tanto en realizarlo tan perfecto como para arruinarlo.

Solo necesitaba algo pequeño que arrastrara su mente a otro paraje que no fuese ese y estaría listo.

Y, como si Satán lo hubiese escuchado, el ruido de una de las ventanas en la sala principal del primer piso siendo abierta activó la alarma insonora que tenía monitoreando desde su habitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver quien se había metido o si eran más de lo que podía tratar. Tomó su arma oculta bajo su nido y despegó hacia las escaleras de caoba pulida que llevaban directamente hacia el sitio que fue ultrajado con una presencia indigna de pisar su refugio, su verdadero hogar.

Cuando llegó a su paradero, no se encontró con un ladrón de poca monta que pasó frente a una casa bonita y decidió que era la indicada para robar, o un tipo jodido hasta los dientes que había descubierto el escondite de Red Hood y creyó que tenía una oportunidad de tumbarlo en su propio territorio. No, fue todo lo contrario. Al llegar a la sala de estar y levantar su arma directo al intruso, se encontró con brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas que le observaban rígido a un lado de la ventana.

Ojos verdes que le transmitieron un dolor indescriptible y una traición que podría palpar en su aroma de cachorro abandonado y dañado.

Mierda

—¡¿Qué demonios, Damian?! ¡Pude haberte disparado! —gritarle al cachorro no fue su primera opción, pero estaba aturdido por su presencia y surgía algo dentro de su omega que comenzaba a ponerle nervioso.

Damian, por otro lado, no reaccionó de la misma manera que lo hacía siempre. No hubo algún comentario sarcástico o intento de hacer menos a su base de seguridad. Solo se quedó quieto en su lugar, con la mirada fija en su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No, mejor dicho, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Se supone que ninguno de ustedes sabía de este maldito lugar.

Y debería quedarse en la ignorancia, para eso fue comprada en un primer instante.

Talía le había conseguido la casa apenas llegó a Gotham a, ya sabes, hacer sus _cosas_. Tenía la intención de evitar que su poca autoconservación en ese entonces lo llevara a conseguir un destartalado edificio que, con suerte, fuera lo suficiente apto para respirar sin morir por hongos estacionados en las paredes el tiempo necesario como para contaminar el aire.

En su momento, creyó que era algo innecesario la normalidad que la casa reflejaba entre tanto lujo, pero, con el tiempo, terminó de tomarle un gusto y cariño por la morada clásica en uno de los pocos barrios dentro de Gotham que no era corrompido por los destrozos pasados de alguno de los pícaros que tenía esta ciudad.

La había hecho tan suya. Todo el lugar fue inundado con su aroma, no existía algo que no hubiese querido que estuviese allí o un mueble fuera de lugar, las decoraciones, la gama de colores y los grandes espacios abiertos. Todo lo había planeado, menos al cachorro que ahora parecía agitarse con cada segundo que pasaba parado allí, con la cara roja, el ceño fruncido que le hacía tan idéntico a Bruce y lágrimas agrupadas en sus espesas pestañas que se despidieron a lo largo de sus mejillas cuando abrió la boca para gritar.

—¡Ummi! —Su voz estrangulada por el llanto salió en el dialecto de la Liga, un dialecto que nunca esperó oír proviniendo de él.

Su corazón dejó de latir.

No podría estar pasando esto.

—¡Ummi! —Damian gritó una vez más, y furia y dolor podía reconocerse danzando en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes.

Mierda, se suponía que _nunca_ debía pasar esto.

—N-no entiendo lo que dices, chico - tartamudear fue un claro indicio de su tapadera flaqueando.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No se había preparado para que, en algún bizarro momento, fuera enfrentado con un pasado que no quería remover, porque eso traía otro pasado y solo lo hacía querer hundirse y volverse uno con la tierra, de nuevo.

No, no, no, ¡No! ¡Mierda, no! Eso estaba mal, él estaba mal. No podía hacerle frente al cachorro con eso cuando apenas iniciaba a salir de su celo y su omega continuaba arraigado en la superficie, rasguñando todo su ser para que se diera por vencido a esa mentira que se suponía se llevaría a la tumba y le exigía que tomara al cachorro entre brazos y lo tranquilizara.

Su cachorro.

_¡No, Jason! ¡No es tuyo! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!_

—Ummi - él pidió en un murmuro que le quitó todo el aire.

Tener bajo control a su omega le costaba más de lo que nunca creyó en su vida.

—No sé qué estás diciendo y no me importa. Pero estoy llamado a Richard para que venga a buscarte porque se supone que deberías estar en cualquier otra parte menos aquí.

Su respuesta no debió ser del agrado del niño porque su gesto triste y lloroso se quebró por la rabia mal contenida. Su pequeña mano se perdió en la oscuridad de su espalda y tomó de allí algo que no dudó dos segundos en arrojarle.

Cuando creyó que el cachorro seguiría los pasos de su padre y le arrojaría un batarang, algo suave y cálido impactó de lleno en su cuello, rebotando sobre su nariz y dejando un rastro de café, miel y leche muy sutil.

 _Por todo lo que mas quieras_ , rezó internamente, _que no sea lo que creo que es._

—Mi Ummi lo tejió para mí cuando era un kit—su declaración se había escuchado rudo y tosco para un niño de su edad, y eso lo llevó a ver lo que había atrapado.

Una bufanda verde con bordados de oro, el dúo único de colores que representaban a los al Ghul. Su vista se vio opacada cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con huir al ver como uno de los extremos estaba estirado y terminado en jirones de lana irregulares, _como si alguien hubiese rasgado esa parte._

Joder

—¿Qué se supone que haga con esa información? ¿Te felicito?

Había sido rudo y una mierda a propósito, así que esperaba la mirada de odio y furia que el niño le regaló. Lo que no esperó era verlo disparar por su costado y partir directamente hacia las escaleras.

—¡Damian! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Intentó detenerlo. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía y si lo dejaba llegar no existiría nada en la faz en la tierra que mantendría su fachada ajena a flote. Pero fue lento, _siempre lo fue._ Al llegar a su habitación, la almohada de embarazada estaba fuera de lugar y Damian estaba a un lado de su nido, con su prueba del delito entre las manos.

La otra parte rasgada de la bufanda se mantuvo en el aire y de repente lo único que quería hacer era llorar. Y de hecho lo hizo.

Las lágrimas volvieron más fuertes que nunca esa vez.

—¡¿Por qué mientes?! ¡Deja de hacerlo!

La primera lágrima cayó.

—¡Me criaste como tu hijo y te amé como mi madre!

La segunda no tardó en seguirle.

—¡¿Tan poco te importé?!

Y se volvió un sollozo.

—Significaste demasiado para mí.

Su voz salió en un grito ahogado que se escuchó más un murmuro que otra cosa.

Damian no se movió.

—Lo eras todo para mí, desde siempre—tartamudeó—. Pero luego el pozo me desquició y solo podía pensar en que quería dañar a Bruce y cuando lo hice, arrastré a Tim y a Dick en el proceso. _Te dañé a ti_.

Sus pulmones ardieron ante la falta de aire por culpa del llanto. Mierda, estaba llorando frente a su cachorro. ¿Cómo iba a seguir después de esto? ¿Cómo continuar esta farsa?

—Y en el momento en que me tranquilicé y los recuerdos en la Liga se aclararon, solo podría pensar en que te había lastimado cuando hice un pacto a mí mismo de nunca hacerte sufrir. ¿Cómo podría seguir con algo como eso?

La respuesta fue simple: _no podía._ Había arremetido y lastimado en todas las veces que tuvo la oportunidad, fue cruel y un verdadero hijo de puta intencional que casi lo arrastró a la muerte por algo que no le concernía.

Sí, estuvo bajo la influencia del Pozo, pero se suponía que él nunca dañaría a un cachorro, nunca. Y, sin embargo, lastimó al suyo.

Y lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo de nuevo.

Pero hacerles frente a sus acciones no fue algo sencillo. Las memorias en la Liga llegaban una tras otra como un derechazo directo a su conciencia y corazón.

La primera vez que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, bellos ojos verdes mirándolos con una inocencia que solo un niño podía tener, la primera vez que lo amamantó, él haciéndole un nido cuando en su maldita vida había hecho uno, interponiéndose en los agresivos entrenamientos y los castigos impuestos por Talía cuando algo no le salía de la manera en que esperaba, a sabiendas que él no terminaría bien. Lo había cuidado, dándole todo de sí mismo, hasta había aprendido como tejerle prendas de la mejor forma posible, digno de un rey, incluso con su mente catatónica sin solución.

Llegó a un punto en que solo le importaba su cachorro.

Pero luego llegó el Pozo y todo comenzó a decaer. No recordaba nada antes del verde adentrándose en su cuerpo, rompiendo su mente y reclamando su alma. Solo tenía en la cabeza la noticia del Joker aun con vida, a Bruce, la traición y el nuevo Robin correteando con su traje por las calles de Gotham como si todo le perteneciera.

Se hallaba tan desconectado que no dudó dos segundos en tomar sus pocas pertenencias que tenía a la mano e ir directo a hacer desastres. Sin embargo, su batalla contra la vida se vio interrumpida por el tramo de una bufanda verde con bordados de oro que sobresalía de uno de los últimos cajones de una cómoda que le estrujó el pecho con solo verla de lejos. Esa vez no supo de qué se trataba, a quién le pertenecía. No hubo demasiado con que tratar, únicamente que no podía dejarlo allí. Así que no dudó de tirar de ella tan fuerte hasta que se desgarró. Y cabalgó hacia su futuro martirio con ese destartalado trozo colgando de su mano.

No descubrió todo lo que acarreaba detrás hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

—…¿Cómo podía reclamarte cuando te había olvidado?

A ese punto, ya no pudo ver nada, las lágrimas, aun que caían como cascada, no dejaban de empañar su vista. El dolor sordo en su pecho lo tenía sofocado. Y solo podía oír la misma voz de siempre repitiéndole que se merecía todo lo malo en su vida porque siempre se encargaba de joder lo poco bueno que le sucedía.

Estaba tan ausente, ahogándose en su miseria que no notó el pequeño cuerpo acercándose hacia él hasta que lo tenía aferrándose a sus costados, con los delgados brazos reclamando por su calor.

—¡Ummi! —el grito de Damian fue amortiguado por su pecho y no dudó un segundo en tomarlo entre sus brazos tan fuerte como la debilidad de llorar y su corazón sangrante le permitía.

No podía pensar demasiado. Solo tenía en mente _mi_ _cachorro_ y _está tan grande ahora_ que solo empeoró su llanto. Después solo había ruido de fondo, porque no existía nada más importante que el hermoso ser que creyó haber perdido para siempre y que tenía en sus brazos una vez más.

—Habibi —murmuró contra el cuello tierno de su cachorro—. Lo siento tanto, habibi. Lo siento tanto — repitió como un mantra hasta el cansancio.

Se quedaron así, fundiéndose en el calor del recuerdo y la familiaridad que renacía poco a poco, mientras pasaban cada minuto en los brazos del otro con miedo a soltarse y darse cuenta de que solo fue una ilusión. Café y miel (la leche ya no estaba y eso puso un poco triste a Jason) reconociéndose con canela y dulzona frambuesa fresca una vez más y, esperaban, que esa fuera la ultima vez que debían reencontrarse. Hallarse luego de perderse.

Para cuando el llanto se calmó lo suficiente como para convertirse en un sutil hipo, Jason los movilizó sin problemas y los acomodó en el centro de su nido, con Damian acostado completamente sobre su pecho, dejándole ser envuelto por la seguridad y protección de su nido.

Ahora, tan juntos como un omega y su cachorro podían estar, no pudo evitar iniciar a acariciar los mechones negros como la noche y brillantes como las estrellas.

Sin embargo, su mirada cayó sobre el telar arrancado debajo de su almohada y del cual la delicada mano del menor no soltó en todo momento.

—¿Cómo supiste de él? —preguntó en un sutil ronroneo que tranquilizó el fuerte latir de Damian, haciendo un gesto obvio al avejentado trozo de tela que su cachorro apretó contra su pecho.

_Dios_ _mío_. _Mi cachorro, mío._

Hubo un balbuceo avergonzado cuando el niño habló.

—Padre y Drake encontraron esta casa hace un mes—Damian comenzó con un hilo de voz—. Querían asegurarse de que era tuyo y que era este el lugar donde te escondías de nosotros. Padre quería venir a rastrillar para confirmar que en verdad te pertenecía, pero lo intercepté antes de que lo hiciera. Era bastante predecible que tomarías represalias si notabas que estuvo allí, así que me ofrecí—explicó con palabras suaves—. Se suponía que venía a cumplir un deber, pero la curiosidad fue mayor y recorrí la casa como si fuera una visita normal hasta que llegué a tu cuarto—el niño se toma un momento, respiró profundo, hinchando su pecho lo más que pudo y dejó el aire circular nuevamente—. Ver tu nido me sorprendió, se me hizo familiar y nostálgico. Sin embargo, no presté la atención suficiente a esos sentimientos, porque reconocí en tu nido el aroma de todos menos de alguien que fuera de nuestra manada. Me molestó, mucho. E iba a remeter de una manera poco ética y ortodoxa (de la cual estoy muy avergonzado en este momento) hasta que sentí mi aroma proviniendo sutilmente debajo de tu almohada.

Jason hizo un pequeño chirrido y apretujó al cachorro aún más. Hacía un tiempo, había sentido que el aroma de Damian en la tela rota estaba más fuerte que antes, cuando se suponía que debía desvanecerse por los tantos años pasado. Él no quiso darle tanta importancia en ese momento, porque dolió reconocerlo, y decidió que solo era una jugarreta de su mente y lo dejó estar.

Ahora, bueno, le debía una disculpa a su mente.

—Cuando encontré la tela debajo de la almohada, el sentimiento de haberlo visto en el pasado, siendo un cachorro en mi tiempo con la liga, regresó potente. No podía recordar porqué, así que le envié una foto a mi madre y le pregunté si sabía algo al respecto… Su respuesta me llegó hoy a la mañana, con el resto de la prenda, una foto y una carta, todo dentro de una caja de madera.

El niño se removió unos centímetros y su mano, la que posó todo ese tiempo sobre su vientre protectoramente, se perdió una vez más en su espalda y regresó de inmediato, ahora dejando a la intemperie un cacho de hoja plastificada doblada cuidadosamente en cuatro, y se la entregó con un deje de duda.

Desplegó la foto con dedos temblorosos solo para perder el hilo de sus pensamientos por un momento. La imagen demostraba a un niño apenas asomándose en la adolescencia, vestido con las típicas ropas de la Liga, con la única diferencia de que el color rojo predominaba en su mayoría (el color que representaba al omega central de una manada). Estaba en las afueras de la fortaleza en Infinity Island, rodeado de naturaleza virgen bien protegida y con el fuerte sol acariciando su pálido rostro pecoso con sus finos rayos. Apoyado en su pecho, un bulto regordete oculto en mantas azules parecía descansar con la paz únicamente dada por el pecho del omega, brillantes ojos verdes concentrados en lo que el niño mayor realizaba con dos grandes agujas y telar verde y oro real.

Jason pudo reconocer sus jóvenes facciones en ese rostro vacío, la belleza digna de un cachorro perfecto como lo era Damian y lo que resultó ser una bufanda a medio tejer.

—Según la carta de mi madre, el chico de la foto era un omega que se había encargado de mí el tiempo suficiente como para enseñarme que yo era una persona y no un arma, era alguien que lo dio todo por mí y se enfrentó a mi madre y mi abuelo sin dudarlo un segundo. Se supone que ese es mi Ummi, el mismo que murió a manos de mi abuelo por desacato y desafío a su autoridad en la manada. El mismo que está rechazando a la manada a la que debió haber sido regresado desde siempre y ahora está conmigo, _de nuevo_.

El aire se volvió escaso de golpe.

—Damian...

—Por favor—el niño rogó por lo bajo—. Por favor no me rechaces y te vayas otra vez—para cuando terminó de rogar estaba volviendo a llorar y el ambiente apestó a cachorro triste, abandonado y dañado.

Su cachorro le estaba rogando.

—Habibi—dijo en un dulce cántico, mientras atraía a su pequeño niño cada vez más cerca de su pecho, rodeándolo descaradamente con su aroma, tan intenso que se quedaría en él por tanto tiempo que no pasaría desapercibido por los murciélagos.

Pero, ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que ellos tenían para decir? ¿Qué le importaba cómo Bruce reaccionaría al darse cuenta de que reclamó a su cachorro de vuelta? A fin de cuentas-

Fue suyo primero y no iba a dejarlo ir una vez más.

—Nunca más — ronroneó—. Eres mi kit y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

Nadie.

Cuando volvieron a verse una semanada después de su reencuentro en medio de un patrullaje estándar, verde y oro real volvieron a ser uno solo y ahora destacaba para cualquier ojo que funcionara lo justo y necesario, adornando el borde de la capucha de Robin, convirtiéndose en su emblema.

Convirtiéndose en su orgullo.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo mucho qué decir a parte de que estoy muy a full escribiendo cosas y no puedo estar tan feliz por eso, y amo mucho (en verdad mucho) la interacción de omega Jason y su cachorro Damian, idk soy fácil de complacer.
> 
> Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.  
>  Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi escrito.  
>  Bye bye.👋🏻


End file.
